


A package for Chris

by NotPennysBoat



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPennysBoat/pseuds/NotPennysBoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Josh one day accepts a package on Chris' behalf, it seems to open up completely new feelings, secrets and options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A package for Chris

“Dude you are so bad at this!” Josh laughed and pushed Chris with his elbow.  
“No way man, you're cheating!” Chris awkwardly tried to shuffle further away on the small couch, as to avoid Josh' annoying manner.  
“How do you cheat on Mario Kart?”  
“I don't know! You tell me! You're the one doing the cheating for fucks sake!” Chris angrily threw his controller at the couch before he stood up.  
“C'mon Cochise, don't be a sore loser!” Josh grinned as he followed his friend into the kitchen.  
“I'm not! I'm just … getting something to drink...” Chris mumbled and stuck his face into the fridge.  
The doorbell to Chris' house rang and they both looked at each other, neither expecting company. Josh pointed at the door, only to watch Chris shrug and shake his head.  
“I'll get it then, and hey, get me something to drink whilst you're there!”

Josh opened the front door and an older man stood with a small package. “Are you Christopher Smith?” the man read from his tablet.  
“Sure, yeah,” Josh shrugged.  
“Sign here please.” He was then handed a pen and asked to sign on the tablet.  
Just as sudden as the mail-man had arrived, he went, leaving Josh with a completely bare, brown cardboard box. No name, no address, just a small bar code, probably for the post office.  
“Yo Cochise, you got a package!” Josh shouted, continuing to turn the package for any sign of what it could be.  
“I got a what?” Chris walked empty handed out from the kitchen, and instantly froze when he saw the small box Josh was holding. “Fuck...”  
“Dude where's my drink?” Josh asked, huffed and acted offended.  
Chris began sweating slightly, eyes stuck on the indistinct box and couldn't clear his mind enough to think up an explanation for the package. The only things he could mutter was curse words.  
“Are you okay?” Josh asked with a raised brow, following Chris' frozen gaze to the box and back. “What's in here?” he asked slowly.  
“Uh... fuck. Shit. Crap,” Chris mumbled and brought a hand up to rub his eyes as they began to water when he hadn't blinked in a while.  
A smirk curled up on Josh' face. “Is it something... dirty?” His voice was deep and sensual, teasing. He shook the box and something rattled inside.  
“Don't!” Chris accidentally shouted and tried to reach for the package but Josh was faster.  
“It is!” His grin grew. “What is it? A fleshlight? Blow up doll?” He ran right past the paralyzed Chris and into the living room.  
Chris went after him but couldn't quite follow, as Josh bragged about his agility when he jumped over the white couch. “Dude c'mon.” Chris shoulders fell. He felt sick, his nerves causing a whirlwind of emotions in his stomach.  
“Is it porn? Hentai? Beastiality? Lesbian?” Josh then cut himself off with an exaggerated gasp. “Gay porn?” The terrified look on Chris' face told him he was on the right path. Yet it excited him, made it tingle through his entire body, and as he was lost in a short moment of thought, Chris seized the opportunity.  
“Fine!” Again he shouted louder than his intention as he tore the package from Josh' firm grasp. “I'll... show you.”  
At those words, Josh turned hastily to his friend, whom was almost completely red in his face.

“Oh God,” Chris' voice shook, as he sat down in the couch with Josh, handing him the package. His stomach felt cold and icky, as if he could feel the vomit stir around.  
Impatiently, Josh tore into the tape and ripped apart the cardboard. He was smiling so big it almost hurt as he was excited to see what had gotten his friend all riled up. Finally getting through the packaging, he froze. All the colour drained from his tan skin, even the smile slumped into an open mouth.  
The silence was painful and deafening.  
“Goddamnit Josh say something!” Chris wanted to cry but fought it. He stared at the coffee table, not daring to face the other.  
Carefully, as if it would break, Josh lifted up a see-through, plastic box. Inside it was a tan, dick-shaped dildo. It even had testicles. And veins. It was an exact replica of what a male cock looked like. He stared at it as wide eyed he could, only thinking “is it bigger than me?”  
“Cochise...” He couldn't look away from the dildo. “I... have a question.”  
Chris hid his face in his hands. “Yes?” His voice cracked and it only brought him closer to breaking into humiliated tears.  
“Does this mean you're...” Josh could barely formulate words.  
“I don't know!” It came out with a cry. “I broke up with Ash, o-or she broke up with me... She co-ouldn't handle me being... being...”  
Josh had never seen Chris this torn up, and they had been through some shit. He put a hand on his shoulder without saying anything.  
“I'm not gay, okay?” Chris sobbed. “I don't know...”  
“Bro, it's okay,” Josh spoke softly, feeling slightly heartbroken at the sight. With a gentle hand, he lifted Chris up to meet his eyes. “You know me better than anyone. Fuck, you're the only one that knows that...” He didn't need to finish. 

The two of them had been best friends ever since third grade, and they quickly grew close; establishing an unspoken bond. Josh had come out as homosexual early on in their lives, but had never dared to talk about it, as it was a very sensitive area for him, and only Chris knew. Josh was almost afraid to actually say it again. It was only half a year ago or so, that Chris began questioning his own sexuality. He definitely enjoyed sex with girls, absolutely no doubt, but he had always wanted something more than what he got, or rather gave, and had begun experimenting; both alone in bed at night and through searches on the internet. Bicurious felt like the best explanation he came by. He had trusted Ash enough to tell her about it, but she instantly pulled away from him. It had hurt beyond belief and after that he had begun to remove himself from the group, afraid that she had told and that the others would have had the same reaction. She of course hadn't, but Josh wasn't slow to notice the distance growing and had invited himself home to Chris' house.

Josh moved his head closer, expecting Chris to move away, but it didn't stop him. Their lips met in a soft embrace, calming the storm at Chris' core enough for him to gain some confidence, then pressed against the tender kiss, reaching out for Josh' shirt to hold him still.  
Josh was the one to break away, showing a caring smile. With no words, he kissed the drying trails of tears on Chris' cheeks, making the blonde sigh happily. They rested their foreheads together, eyes meeting, yet Chris seemed shy and bashful, unsure and Josh could feel him shake lightly.  
“Just breathe, Cochise,” Josh spoke lowly like a whisper.  
Chris chuckled and kissed Josh again, this time harder and leaned in with his entire body to close the space between them.  
When the box fell off of Josh' lap, he pulled away and a mischievous smile came to his lips, sending nervous shivers down Chris' back.  
“My question, dear Chrissy, was why you didn't just come to me; it'd have been much cheaper than this,” Josh purred and waved the box between them.  
The red grew across Chris' face. “I had sorta hoped to avoid... this,” he sighed. “It's so embarrassing.”  
“I think it's hot,” Josh leaned in close enough to feel Chris' staggered breath. “Why don't we go up to your room, you know, in case your mom comes home?”  
Chris couldn't believe what was happening, his heart beating him senseless. Just moments ago he was crying, afraid of... he wasn't even sure what he was so afraid of. Now he was turned on? His best friend suggesting what he had only ever dreamed of himself, if this even was real. For once he didn't care. He wanted to try, after all he had bought that exact dildo for the purpose of trying with something else than his fingers.  
He opened his mouth as to speak, but only empty air came out. Speechless, he simply nodded and didn't resist as Josh pulled him along.

As they came upstairs, Josh pressed Chris against the bed, trailing intense kisses along his scratchy jaw, making the blonde moan. Excited hands felt up his torso, tugging at the shirt. He could barely contain himself, but with a deep breath and a surprising control of his own body, Josh pulled himself completely away and crawled to sit further away from Chris.  
Chris himself adjusted his glasses and stared shocked at Josh. Maybe even a little scared. Was this wrong? Was Josh regretting all this? His heart beat so hard he feared he was having a heart attack.  
“Cochise,” Josh sighed, his breath shook with lust. “I'm sorry, I...” He noticed the painful look Chris suddenly got and spoke quickly. “I have wanted this for so long!”  
Chris brows furrowed as a weird silence fell over them.  
“I don't know for how long,” Josh began to explain, “but I've wanted this—wanted you for so long, I can't even remember when this all began. I wanna do this with you so badly,” his voice went low at the last sentence, as it came out as a fervidly growl.  
New feelings stirred between Chris legs, a new sense of being turned on by Josh' bluntness.  
“But I don't wanna push you to do more than what you want. I wanna do you, so hard,” he gritted his teeth as he spoke, barely managing to hold himself back as he leaned closer to feel Chris' controlled breath. “I wanna feel you. I wanna be inside you, fill you up and hear you moan my name.” He tilted his head and could just exactly feel the presence of Chris' lips radiate heat.  
Chris didn't reply, he couldn't. The lewd words that had come from his best friend, was that alike acting in porn, and it did wicked things to him. Never before had he felt this turned on and all he could barely manage to do was adjusting himself in his pyjama pants, which Josh noticed, and he smiled.  
Yet it was Chris that moved first, pushing himself up to his knees and pulled Josh into a passionate kiss, driving his tongue through lips to meet the sweet taste of Josh' tongue against his own. With shaking hands he fidgeted for the button of Josh' jeans, but the other man pulled away.  
“Woah there Cochise.” Josh had a wry smile. “Let's not rush; I want you to enjoy this.” He crawled out of the bed, a naughty smile on his lips.

Biting his lower lip and never breaking eye contact with Chris, Josh slowly began to let his plaid shirt slip off his shoulders, making it fall to the floor. If anyone were to ask, he was definitely not flexing as he began to lift up in his white tank top. He watched Chris, as blue eyes glided over tanned abs, to fall upon a thick, dark trail of hair going down to hide underneath loose jeans. Chris felt a tingling sensation shoot through his rising erection, as the button to Josh' jeans were popped open, and the zipper slowly went down. Somehow, Josh managed to remove his socks with his feet, without it looking awkward.  
Now he simply stood there, completely relaxed and comfortable in his own skin, licking his lips that hungered for more. The grey boxer briefs sat snugly and the erection beneath was clear under the tight fabric.

He leaned over the bed again, crawling closer and further up the bed together with Chris, till the blonde was up against the wall. They both smiled and shared lustful gazes.  
Chris let a hand run down Josh' trained chest, wanting more. Finally his nerves seemed to have calmed down completely, yet his heart skipped a few beats as a strong hand sneaked up under his white tee. Josh' kisses were desirous yet rough, as he bit Chris' underlip gently. As fingers reached his sensitive nipples, Chris felt an unknown pleasure he himself hadn't explored, and moaned into lips that became more excited by the reaction.  
As embarrassed Chris was about his slightly less impressive body, he couldn't take the heat. “Fuck, Josh, get me out of this stupid shirt, I need t-to feel you,” he stuttered.  
Josh complied quickly and happily, and again had to fight himself so that he wouldn't accidentally tear the tee off. Even though Chris had said “shirt”, the blonde began to wiggle out of his pants as well, yet this time Josh couldn't control himself and ripped them off, making Chris gasp.  
The blush on Chris' face had spread almost all over his pale body, which Josh found cute and bend down to kiss his shoulders, his chest, his stomach.  
Whenever they touched, Chris tensed up. “Calm down Cochise. I won't do anything you don't want me to,” Josh whispered and rested his head against Chris' stomach, doing his best to ignore the erection he hungered for.  
“It's not that, dude, it's... I'm trying to hold myself back,” Chris said as he sounded breathless, but he was simply trying to not be loud.  
“Why? We're home alone,” Josh purred before he began to caress soft skin with wet lips. Skilled fingers glided over the blonde trail of hair that lead to an aroused cock.  
As lips, tongues and teeth went over his fleshy skin, Chris put a hand on Josh' head, curling his fingers into the black hair. Without realising it, his mind succumbed to lust, Chris began to gently push at Josh' head and lifted his own hips up ever so slightly.  
Josh caught on to the movement and snickered into pale skin, then moved further down. A hot tongue licked around the base of a twitching dick, forcing a muffled moan out. Josh looked up for a moment and saw Chris covering his mouth with one hand, eyes squeezed shut.  
Returning to the enticing erection, he ran a flat tongue up the shaft, bringing a hand down to take a hold by the base as he slowly went up to let his tongue gently swirl around the head.  
Chris back arched as a response and he removed his hand from his mouth, to strangle the covers of his bed instead, as he choked down his moans.  
“C'mon Cochise,” Josh chuckled as he laid down flat on the bed and settled between his legs, lifting his legs and held them up by the thighs, elbows supporting them. “Let me hear you say my name.”  
Without warning, Josh closed his mouth around Chris' cock and went all the way down to the base, instantly regretting it as he gagged, then quickly went up to the head, without stopping and began a bobbing motion.  
The moment Josh had closed his mouth around Chris, the blonde sat up instantly and bend forward over Josh, pulling harder in his hair.  
“Fuuuuuuuuuuuck Josh,” he moaned and leaned back, supporting himself with his free hand in the bed. His moans were full with curses as he looked down to watch Josh go up and down around his dick, then looked away as the sight was too much for him. “Oh Josh, shit dude, that's... too good.” Josh satisfied moan vibrated around him, making his own moan deepen.

But too soon was the pleasure over, as Josh sat back and wiped his mouth from the saliva. “Think I'm just gonna let you finish without me?” Josh growled as he moved to take off his grey boxers.  
“Asshole,” Chris groaned and slumped onto the bed.  
“No not mine... yours.” Josh knelt unto the bed again and Chris stared at him, petrified. Josh rummaged through a drawer in the nightstand, expecting to find lube, and so he did. “Only if you feel up to it,” Josh said, waving the bottle. His smile was an odd mix of a soft, caring one and a devils, lustful one.  
“Fine,” Chris breathed deeply. “But be gentle, and please stop when I ask you to.”  
“Of course Cochise,” Josh giggled, giving a gentle peck on Chris' nose. “But you misunderstand me. I want to watch you fuck yourself.”  
“Josh...” Chris mumbled, visibly shaken by the request. “You're gonna give me a heart attack some day.”  
“Is that a no?” Josh acted sad, forcing his lips downward, but in all truth he'd love to get inside Chris, just as much as he'd love to watch.  
With a trembling hand, Chris took a hold on the small flask and popped it open. “This is so awkward...” he whispered, mostly to himself.  
As the cold, thick substance poured in small droplets onto Chris' fingers, Josh settled up against the wall and led a hand down to slowly stroke himself. Chris was kneeling before him, faces inches from one another.  
Chris seemed hesitant. “Hey,” Josh whispered and gave him a light kiss.  
As soft as it was, it gave Chris that little extra bit he needed. Gliding one finger in, he began to groan, eyes fluttering closed, as he breathed in a controlled rhythm that made his muscles relax. “Fuck,” he muttered as he hid his face in Josh' chest, arching his back and making his ass rise.  
Josh found it unbearably erotic to watch Chris finger himself in front of him, and had a too hard grip on himself in an attempt to choke his lust. “Is it good?” Josh asked in a stern voice, trying to disguise his own craving.  
“Yes,” Chris moaned and lifted his head from the shoulder, just to press his forehead against Josh'. Adding another finger he took a sharp breath, as he enjoyed being stretched out like this. “Oh God, Josh,” his voice shook.  
Josh watched him intently. “Fuck, Chris, I want you so badly it almost hurts...” He tensed up every muscle in a sudden attempt to keep himself down.  
Chris began thrusting harder, adding another finger. It began to get a bit dry as he hadn't used enough lube, but he enjoyed it too much to stop now. His moans became louder and he tried to hide them in heated kisses, but he couldn't contain himself and was no longer able to keep his mouth closed.  
“Oh fuck yes, shit,” he cried thrusting faster as he dared add a fourth finger. The pain mixed sweetly with pleasure, creating the best sensation he had possibly ever felt. “I'm so fucking close,” he whimpered.  
Josh was almost annoyed how close Chris already was, and here he laid, trying to not cum, with this gorgeous blonde moaning his name before him. He was far from done with him.  
Taking a rough grasp on Chris, making the guy freeze and stare wide eyed, Josh shook with desire. “I am not done with you yet,” he growled through gritted teeth. Digging his nails into Chris hips, he guided the blonde further up the bed and adjusted his cock so that it was right by Chris' entrance.  
Chris looked down at the eager erection, and he wanted it so much himself, but a pit formed in his stomach again. This was what he had bought that damned dildo for! To test this whole sex thing. Taking a deep breath that filled his entire being, Chris began to slowly lower himself, hands having a harsh hold on Josh' shoulders. The head barely made it in, before he winced and pulled away.  
“It's... too dry,” he looked at Josh, whom was as quick as ever and hurried to grab the lube.  
Excited hands squeezed too much out, but as much as he cared it was fine. He tossed the bottle away and promptly covered his dick completely. “Good enough?”  
Chris found his impatience entertaining, and chuckled lightly. “Yeah, thanks.”  
As Josh held his cock straight, Chris again began to lower himself, this time it went much smoother, but he could feel a big difference from his fingers to... this. It was incredibly weird to be filled like this, to be penetrated so far in to a point his fingers couldn't reach. It was an overwhelming experience as he rested on top of Josh. So weird. So amazing.  
Josh rammed a fist into the madras and bit his lip hard enough to crack it.  
Slightly worried, Chris asked: “Are you okay?”  
Josh nodded profusely, daring not to open his eyes. “All is good, just... Fuck!” He moaned loudly from the bottom of his soul and it rung through Chris' body. “You just... feel... so goddamned...” he stuttered, not even able to finish his sentence. It had been too long since Josh was last top, and he had forgotten how amazing it felt.  
In a strict movement, he took a firm hold of Chris' hips, begging him to move. And so he did, slightly at first. Every movement was foreign to him, and for some unknown reason, he was afraid he'd break. As he tried to keep his rhythm, he forgot to breathe and gasped.  
“Breathe, Cochise, breathe! I promise you it will feel better; but you have to breathe and stay relaxed, okay?” Josh took a hold of his flushed face and their eyes met.  
Tears had begun to appear, not because Chris was sad, but simply his body reacting to the new force moving. He nodded and breathed deeply as he continued to move, this time he raised himself a bit higher before going down again.  
“You're doing amazing, Chris, just fucking beautiful,” Josh moaned and threw his head backwards.

It didn't take long before Chris felt comfortable enough to move faster, jolts of pleasure shooting up his spine and out his mouth as a moan. Josh began to buck up his hips and was quick to catch the rhythm. Their lips met in passionate embraces as they swallowed their moans together.  
Chris moaned Josh' name loudly, rougher for each thrust. “Fuck Josh, I don't think I can last much longer.” He sat straight up and in that angle, Josh hit something sweet inside of him that forced a cry out “yes! Oh fuck right there!”  
“Fuck don't say my name like that,” groaned Josh as he began to jerk Chris off. Josh sat up too, closing the space between them to sink his teeth into supple skin.  
He soon came inside of Chris, feeling all his energy vanish. Even as he became painfully sensitive, he had to fight through the need to lie down. He rested his head against Chris' chest as he spent his last stamina to finish the blonde off.  
As Chris came, he felt an incredible bliss wash over him, as all his built up tension inside was released. His mind went blank and for a moment everything was silent and black. When Josh fell backwards and landed in the bed, it disturbed Chris' balance and he fell forward, only exactly managing to put a hand out before he would have crashed against Josh.  
Sweat ran down his back as he tried to catch his breath. He laughed calmly and looked down at Josh, whom had somewhat the same reaction.  
“Dude, did we seriously just--”  
“Yep,” Josh nodded and smiled big.  
Chris had so many questions, but he was astonishingly tired. He barely managed to climb off of Josh, shuddering as he felt a half hard dick glide out, followed by semen. “Delicious,” he groaned sarcastic, and for the moment couldn't care any less.  
“Yeah, get used to that,” Josh mumbled, wiping his hand in a shirt to get Chris' own cum off.  
Chris cuddled up against Josh, whom wrapped an arm around the blonde.  
“I'm gonna have to do my own laundry after this... don't want to explain the stains...” Chris mumbled sloppily as he already had begun to drift off.  
Josh barely managed a chuckle, as he kissed the sweaty forehead of the blonde, just to fall asleep afterward.


End file.
